goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Makusaprian
Makusaprian Buser (a deliberate bastardization of ''Macusoper Busters) ''was an evil android counterpart of Macusoper Busters. History Makusaprian was created by Diesel Busters and the Technological Ministry of the People's Republic of Greece and Anatolia in January 2010 after Macusoper made a grounded video out of SpongeBob SquarePants. Diesel intended to kill Macusoper in his sleep by poisoning his dinner and then pretend that Makusaprian was the real Macusoper (because of the name difference, this wouldn't have worked). However,Eric got wind of Diesel's plan and informed Macusoper. During the early evening of February 6,2010,Eric used a dead wolf corpse obtained from the Wisconsin Natural Resources Department to lure Makusaprian to the GoVille II park. Makusaprian ate and was poisoned by the wolf corpse and attempted to attack Eric,and Macusoper stopped it long enough for it to be arrested. Makusaprian was sentenced to death and executed on March 2. That same day,Macusoper grounded Diesel for 81991826182008263 years and also gave him a punishment day. His punishments were being pooped on by Erika,Zara,and Zoey, eating a "BLT" that was really goat cheese between stale hot dog buns, watching all the episodes of Star Trek Enterprise in HD, eating Makusaprian's arm control microchips,and having bad retroactive childhood memories of watching Dora and Friends:Lost in Space etched into his brain,driving him to suicide on May 18. Transcript Diesel:Ha ha ha. I am going to make an evil version of Macusoper who is my bratty son. After Diesel helped build Makusaprian Eric:Hello,Macusoper. Macusoper:Hello,Eric. I just edited the opening to my show's next episode. Eric:That's great,but your father's made a robot version of you. He's going to poison your dinner and claim that the robot is actually you. It even has your voice. Macusoper:Oh oh oh. He is going to be so grounded. That evening Eric:Here Makusaprian. Here Makusaprian. Macusoper:Oh no! The robot's gonna attack Eric! Macusoper:Eric! I'm coming to save you! Police officer:Robot,you are under arrest. At the courthouse Judge:My friends and fellow citizens of GoVille II,Makusaprian pleads guilty. He will be executed tomorrow. After Makusaprian's execution Macusoper:Oh oh oh oh oh oh! Diesel! How dare you make an evil robot version of me! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 81991826182008263 years! And today is punishment day! First punishment! You will be pooped on by Erika,Zara,and Zoey! Diesel:No no no no no no no no. Macusoper:Second punishment! Eating a fake BLT! Diesel:(vomits) Macusoper:Third punishment! Watching every Star Trek Enterprise episode in HD! 26 hours later Macusoper:Fourth punishment! Eating the robot's arm control chips! Macusoper:Fifth and final punishment! Having retroactive bad childhood memories of watching Dora and Friends:Lost in Space etched into your brain cells! Now go upstairs to your room and don't come out for a day! A couple of months later Diesel:Oh no. Oh no. I have to end my stupid life now, Lucifer:Hello,Dissel. Welcome to hell. I am Arianrodh,lord of this place. Diesel:Well,I'm definitely not in Go Bay anymore. Category:Macusoper Category:2010 births Category:2010 deaths Category:Executed Category:GoAnimate Logic Category:Weirdass characters Category:Macusoper Busters